


Panic

by Madangel19



Series: TGSU Oneshots [4]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, Humor, inspired from an episode of modern family, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: Rabbit receives an unexpected phone call on her day off





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something cute and silly

Rabbit sat in the Hall of Faces, brushing her hair. It was unusually quiet with her brothers and baby girl gone. They had decided to take Mak out to the science museum. It was so nice of them to give her a day off. 

Rabbit’s thoughts were interrupted when she heard her phone ring. It was Hatchworth. Rabbit picked it up and answered.

“Hey, Hatchy. What’s g-g-g-going on?” She asked.

“WE ACCIDENTALLY LOCKED LITTLE MAK IN THE CAR AND PEOPLE ARE JUDGING US!” The voice of Hatchworth cried out. 

Rabbit froze as she heard an angry war cry in the background. It was The Spine.

“I’m gonna tear that door off!” The voice of The Spine roared.

“No! Don’t do that, Spine! Put the trashcan down!“ Hatchworth begged.

“D-D-Do you have the keys to the car?” Rabbit asked.

There was a moment of silence followed by a surprised gasp and a familiar jingling of keys.

“I found it, Rabbit-SPINE NO!” Hatchworth screamed.

Rabbit giggled as she ended the call. Her brothers could handle the rest themselves. 


End file.
